Different Happenings
by Lenord the Vampire
Summary: Isabella is new to Forts, Washington but her life changes when she meets... Jacob? This is a retelling of Twilight when Isabella meets Jacob instead of Edward. Things are going to turn out very differently.
1. A New Home

Twilight: Different Happenings.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story, please be gentle and give me honest criticism)

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1: A New Home

Isabella had just gotten off the plane with her parents and went to grab her bags as she wondered about all the new possibilities she'll have at this new town of hers. She had just moved from Arizona to Washington and she was uneasy about moving to a new place. She was shaking slightly and she said to her father "It used to be so fine back in Phoenix, why do I have to move to Washington?" and he said "Because it is your mother's wishes that you come live with me so she can go off on a jorney to find herself" and she acted stubborn after hearing this and said "Why can't I live with mommy?" and he cuddled her and said "Everything's going to be okay" and she calmed down and she tried to grab her bags but due to her clumsiness, she dropped it and she felt embarrased but she just picked it up and said to his dad "I'm ready to go" and he said "You're going to love it here" and they got out of the airport and went in the Taxi.

They soon arrived at their new home with had a lovely european look both inside and outside. Isabella then got her bags and went up to her new room which had a lovely shade a pink and a glorious red shade of carpet, she began to unpack as she put her poster of the Jonas Brothers on the wall. Her father came in and said "What's wrong?, I thought you were over this." and she said "I'm just worried, what If I don't meat anybody at school, what if I don't make any friends?, I don't know anybody at this school!" and he said "It's okay, I moved alot and I went to many different high schools but I kept it cool and I made friends by being myself, and you, you have the potential to make a lot of friends." and Isabella said "Thanks dad, I don't know what I wouldn't do without you." and he said "Hey, I'll always be there for you." and they had an emotional connection and they hugged. Isabella then went to sleep, excited for the possibilities that Tomorrow will bring her.

Tommorow came and Isabella was anxiously awating the bus that will take her to her new high school, she was looking good in her dress and shoes and she was determined to making new friends. The bus then came and Isabella's father ran out the door and said "Isabella!, have fun at school today." and Isabella said "You too." as he went into the bus. As the bus drove off, Isabella's father shouted "Make sure you make new friends!" and Isabella waved back at her father. On the bus, Isabella was intially nervous but sat next to a guy who was taken over by his looks, Isabella blushed and said "Hi" and the guy said "Hey" back to Isabella. Isabella then said "What's your name?" and the guy said "My name is James, James Edward Houston" and she said "Nice to meet you." and he said "Nice to meet you too." and they had a long awkward stare and said "So what do you like." and he said "I like Justin Timberlake, professional stakeboarding and you." and Isabella felt a little unconformatable and said nervously "Well, I like adventures, long walks on the beach... Sorry, I'm just a little nervous" she said as she laughed wierdly. James then said, "It's okay, I know you're new" and they talked about stuff until the school bus stopped at the high school. Isabella grabbed her backpack and said to James "Nice meeting you" as she left the school bus in a rush.

As she entered the high school, she was amazed by how modern and cool looking the school was. While she was entranced on the schools looks, she accidentily bumbed into a female student and dropped her books. Isabella then looked at her and said "Sorry." as she picked up her books, the female student says "It's okay, I know you're new to this school" and Isabella laughed and said "Yeah., So what's your name?" and the female student said "My name is Alice, what's yours?" and Isabella said "My name is Isabella, I'm kinda new around here." and Alice said "Well, you should know about the special things this school has to offer, the meals here are absolutely delicious, it's cooked by the best chef in town." and Isabella was amazed and Alice continued on saying "And you have gotta see the pool, it's olympic sized. Our swimming team is one of the best in the state." and before she could contiune on, the bell rang and Isabella said "Oh, the bell... I've gotta get to class." and Alice said "I understand, I wish I could give you a tour of the school!" and she said "You can, right after class." and she said "It's a date." and Isabella went to class.

As she took her seat, she looked at the student next to her who looked hot and attractive. Isabella said "Hi." to the student next to her and he said "Hey" to Isabelle who blushed. She then struggled to say what she wanted to say but she got the courage and said "You're kinda hot." and he said "Thanks, you too." and Isabella said "What's your name" and he said "My name is Jacob, Jacob Black" and Isabella said "Nice to meet you Jacob Black.". This is where things changed drastically, see this is where she was supposed to meet Edward and he was supposed to hate her but here Isaeballa is chatting it up with Jacob. Jacob said "So, what you doing here?" and Isabella said "I just moved from Washington to move in with my father." and Jacob said "That must be nice" and Isabella said sadly "No, I wanted to be with my mom but she just wanted to go places." and Jacob symphesized with her and said "That's sad, but I'm sure your mother loves you very much." and Isabella said "Yeah, I'm sure that even though she had to let me go, she still loves me very much." Suddenly the teacher went into the room and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Linden Forway, I will be your English Teacher." he said as he wrote his name on the chalkboard, he then continued on saying "I see we have a new student, mind if she comes up here and introduces herself?" and Isabella got out of her seet and went to the front of the class, she then turned around and said "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan."


	2. Damsel in Distress

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2: Damsel in Distress

"I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona to Forts, Washington and I'm kinda new around here" Isabella said while blushing slightly. She continues on saying "Well, I'm a pretty average girl, I got a diary like most of you do" she said jokingly and most of the class laughed. Isabella continued saying "I like to act, since I think that the theater is one of the finest things out there, me and my dad use to go there every day back in Arizona." she said and continued on saying "I'm very agile and I'm very smart for my age, and that's about it." she said and Linden looked at her for a second and said "Thank you Isabella, I think the class knows everything about you, now take your seat." Linden said to Isabella and she went back to her seat and looked at the chalkboard. Isabella tried to grab a pencil out of her backpack but she clumbsily dropped it, Isabella then tried to pick it up but Jacob picked it up for her and he said to Isabella, "I believe this is yours?" he said ever so charmingly and Isabella took it from him and said "Thanks" and Jacob said "You're welcome" and Isabella went back to looking at the chalkboard. Linden then took out his chalk and started writing on the chalkboard and said "Today, we're going to be learning about Syllables." and Jacob bumped Isabella lightly on the sholder and said jokingly, "This outta be good." and Linden said" Now a Syllable is a unit of organization for a sequence of speech sounds, like placing two words together to make one word." While Linden was talking, wispered something to Isabella and said "So I here you're new." and Isabella whispered back "Yeah, I'm new here." and he whispered "You look great." and she wispered "Thanks, you too!" and he blushed a little bit after saying that. Linden then saw them wispering to each other and he got angry and yelled out "Isabella, Jacob, what are you doing?" and Jacob said "We were just sharing secrets." and Linden said angrily "Well this is a place of learning, not a place of gossip! Focus your eyes on the chalkboard or you'll both end up in detention!" he said and Isabella said "Yes Linden" and focused her eyes on the chalkboard and Linden went back to teaching.

"Now, there are syllables to each word in the human language, when you say the first letter you are actually sounding it out as you say it. So let's say you speak ah first, then tar second and akt third, when you combine them together, it forms the word attract. there can be any number of syllables in any word so keep that in mind." Linden said while writing on the chalkboard. "Now turn to page 36 in your English book" Linden said and everybody opened their english books and turned to page 36 and it was about syllables. Jacob then whishpered to Isabella "You wanna know what I think of you?" and Isabella whispered "Not now, we could get detention" and he whispered back "I don't care, it's real important that I say this" and Isabella whispered impatiently "What?" and Jacob whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you" and Isabella blushed and Linden saw this and yelled "Isabella, Jacob, what did I tell you both" and both Isabella and Jacob said "Sorry." and Linden said "Well I don't believe that, come up here, both of you!" and both of them came up to the front of the class and Linden said "Well, anything you gotta say for yourself." and Jacob said nervously while clenching Isabella's hand hard "Class, Me and Isabella are in love" and they both felt embarrased. Linden then said "Now go back to your seats and no whispering secrets to each other." and they both went back to their seats and sat there for the remainder of the class. At lunch, Isabella sat with Alice and said "Do you believe what Jacob told them, they told them we were in love!" and Alice said "Well are you?" and Isabella said "No, no we're not in love, at least I don't think we're in love." and Alice said "Well when you first met Jacob, how did you feel? and Isabella said "Well, I felt like my heart was on fire and that I was freaking out, but I don't feel like we're destined to be together." and Alice said "Don't say that, you don't know that yet. If you have all of these feelings for Jacob then maybe you should tell him that you love him" and Isabella said "I don't think I got the guts in me." and Alice said "You got to have the guts, that's what love is all about." and Isabella said "Yeah, If I'm in love with him then I am going to be able to say it!" and Isabella finished her lunch and went to tell Jacob about her love for him.

Jacob was standing in a plaza inside the High School, Isabella then walked up to Jacob and said "Jacob, I have something to say to you!" and Jacob said "What is it" and Isabella blurted out "I... I... I..., I can't do it" and she ran away and went into the ladies bathroom. Isabella couldn't understand it, she had expressed things about herself so flawlessly but now she is nervous to even tell Jacob that he loves her. Isabella got mildly nervous and her hands were shaking and she was breaking down, but she convinced herself that she could tell Jacob about her love for him, and she got back up and went to class. Isabella tried again and again to tell Jacob of their love, once during math class, another during science class and social studies and even during recess but she could not conger up the words to say to Jacob, she was just so shy and nervous that she couldn't even handle herself anymore. Finally it was the end of the school day and she got her backpack and went home, on her way out of the high school, she bumped into Alice who said "Hello Isabella, did you tell Jacob about your love for him" and Isabella said "Sadly no, I haven't been able to conver up the courage to tell him" and Alice said "Well have you even tried?" and Isabella said "Yes I have tried, I have tried to tell him so many ways during school but I couldn't even tell him, I just chickened out" and Alice said "You gotta keep trying, I know of so many woman who gave up on trying to tell their true love about their love, but you, you just gotta keep trying and I'm sure that you'll be able to tell him about your love" and Isabella said "Thanks, you're a true friend" and Alice said "Hey, what are friends for?" and Isabella exited the high school and went home.

Along the way, she came accross a busy street, she saw Jacob on the other side of the street and got all nervous and puffy. But she shook it off and crossed the street. As she was crossing the street however, a speeding car was heading towards Isabella, Jacob then looked at the speeding car and knew that Isabella was in danger. The car got closer to Isabella and Isabella screamed for her life then suddenly Jacob appeared and pushed the car out of her way. Isabella was stunned by what she had saw, nobody could push a speeding car out of the way, nobody and she ran as fast as she could home and procedded to call her Dad. "Dad, dad, come here, I've got something to tell you." Isabella yelled and Dad came down and said "What is it" and Isabella said "It was an extraordinary day, I saw Jacob push a car out of his way" and Dad said "Honey, I don't believe that's possible." and Isabella said "But... But..." and Dad said "Listen, I know you had a rough day at school but I'm sure you'll adjust and I'm sure you'll be one of the most popular girls in school." and Isabella said "But he pushed a car out of my way, I'm not joking" and Dad said "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to work." and Dad left for work. Isabella then went up to her room and layed on her bed, angry that her dad didn't believe her. She layed there and thought about how he could of pushed that car out of her way, she thought hard and deep and mummered "Maybe he's Superman." and she eventually got tired and went to bed and dreamed about Jacob and how he saved her from death, only this time Jacob was wearing Superman overalls.

_(So, what you think, do you like it so far? Leave me a review!)_


End file.
